That Time!
by Sulli Otter
Summary: LeoN. Jackson memberikan sebuah minuman kaleng yang sudah diberinya afrodisiak. apa yang selanjutnya terjadi?. OS. T.


_**That Time!**_

 **LeoN**

 _ **VIXX Other's Member**_

 **T**

 _ **Romance**_

 **OS**

* * *

Nee... semoga suka dengan cerita yang satu ini^^... dan sebelum saya publish pas edit lagi, sumpah ngakak saya bacanya... hahaha

* * *

VIXX baru saja menyelesaikan penampilan terakhir mereka di _ShowChamp_. _Special Stage_ untuk _Error_ berjalan dengan sukses. Saat ini mereka sedang dalam perjalanan pulang menuju _dorm_ , seperti biasa mereka akan selalu berisik. Namun masing-masing menyadari ada yang aneh dengan Taekwoon. Yang lain segera menatap Hakyeon dengan pandangan bertanya yang hanya dijawab Hakyeon dengan gelengan.

"Taekwoonie, kenapa kau melamun?" tanya Hakyeon yang melihat Taekwoon hanya diam saja. Oh… OK! Biasanya Taekwoon memang diam, namun masih mau menyahuti setidaknya dengan mengatakan "IYA" pada apa yang mereka tanyakan, sedangkan ini mereka sudah berkali-kali menanyainya namun tak mendapat jawaban.

Taekwoon hanya menatap Hakyeon sekilas dan kembali tenggelam dalam lamunannya. Yang lain hanya diam menyadari Taekwoon sedang dalam _mood_ yang tidak baik saat ini.

.

#

.

Sudah satu jam terhitung sejak mereka tiba di _dorm_ , semua _member_ sudah membersihkan diri mereka dan sekarang lagi bercanda ria bersama di ruang tengah, namun Taekwoon tak nampak diantara mereka. Kamarnya pun tertutup rapat, tak ada yang berani menganggunya karena semenjak mereka tiba Taekwoon langsung masuk kamar dan tak keluar-keluar lagi hingga sekarang.

"Yakin kau tak melakukan kesalah _hyung_?" tanya Ravi pada Hakyeon.

Hakyeon hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, sungguh dia tak tau apa yang membuat kekasih tampannya itu menjadi sangat dingin seperti suhu dalam keadaan nol derajat saja.

"Apa yang dilakukan Taekwoon _hyung_ tadi? Atau bertemu dengan siapa dia tadi?" tanya sang _magnae_.

"Ehm… kalau tidak salah aku melihat Jackson menghampiri Taekwoon _hyung_ tadi saat kita di ruang tunggu setelah kita tampil. Mereka mengobrol sebentar lalu keluar dan baru kembali lagi sekitar setengah jam kemudian," jawab Ken.

"Eoh… aku juga melihatnya," Hongbin menyetujui ucapan Ken.

"Aish… apa yang dilakukan Wang Kong itu pada Taekwoonie?" lirih Hakyeon khawatir.

Oh… ayolah mereka semua tahu seberapa _evil_ nya Jackson, member dari GOT7 tersebut. Sudah pasti ada hal atau ucapan dari Jackson yang membuat Taekwoon menjadi aneh seperti ini, itulah yang dipikirkan oleh semua member.

"Sebaiknya kau melihat keadaan _appa_ , _umma-ya_ ," ucap Hyuk seraya menatap Hakyeon.

Hakyeon menatap Hyuk kemudian beralih menatap member lainnya, melihat anggukan dari mereka Hakyeon mengangguk menyetujui ucapan Hyuk. Hakyeon berdiri dan melangkah kekamarnya yang juga menjadi kamar Taekwoon.

Cklek

Blam

"Semoga Hakyeon _hyung_ tidak apa-apa," lirih Ravi yang langsung diaminin oleh yang lainnya.

.

#

.

Taekwoon terus menunduk seraya meremas kedua tangannya dengan kuat. Dia dengar suara pintu terbuka dan tertutup lagi, dia tahu siapa yang masuk namun dia tak mengalihkan padangannya. Tubuhnya bergetar menahan sesuatu yang siap keluar setiap detiknya dan bodohnya kekasih manisnya itu masuk ke kamar dalam keadaan yang kurang tepat.

Sementara Hakyeon merasa aneh dan ada yang salah saat melihat kekasihnya yang duduk di ranjang mereka hanya menunduk dengan badan bergetar dan meremas kuat tangannya. Bahkan dia bisa melihat keringat yang mengalir deras dikening kekasihnya. _Bahkan Taekwoonie belum mengganti bajunya sejak tadi,_ Hakyeon berucap dalam hati.

"Taekwoonie?" Panggil Hakyeon pelan seraya menghampiri Taekwoon.

"Berhenti!" lirih Tawkwoon dengan suara bergetar, Hakyeon seketika menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap bingung pada Taekwoon yang tetap menunduk. Mengabaikan ucapan Taekwoon, Hakyeon kembali melangkah.

"Ku bilang BERHENTI!," bentak Taekwoon menatap Hakyeon dengan raut menderitanya.

Hakyeon membeku mendengar suara keras Taekwoon. " _W-wa-waeyo_?" lirihnya.

"Ku mohon jangan mendekat Hakyeonie, keluarlah. Tidurlah di tempat anak-anak dahulu untuk malam ini, hanya malam ini aku janji."

"Ta-tapi kenapa?" bingung Hakyeon.

"Ermmhh…," Taekwoon mengerang, raut wajahnya terlihat kesakitan dan tersiksa sekaligus. Sungguh Hakyeon ingin berlari dan memeluk kekasihnya jika saja Taekwoon tak menatapnya tajam saat ini.

"Sayang, kau sakit?" terdengar kekhawatiran yang sangat kentara dalam suara Hakyeon.

"Tidak. Dan aku mohon menjauhlah, segera keluar atau aku tak dapat menahannya lagi. Keluar dan kunci dari luar,"

Hakyeon hanya diam menatap Taekwoon bingung. Taekwoon mengerang kesal melihat kekasihnya, oh… ayolah, dia sangat menderita sekarang dan kekasih manisnya itu tak juga mengerti.

" _ANI_! Aku tak akan keluar sampai kau mengatakan ada apa denganmu?" keras kepala seperti biasa. "Taekwoonie, kau sakit. Aku akan mengobatimu," Hakyeon dengan segera mencari obat dalam lemari kecil di kamar mereka. Setelah menemukan apa yang dicarinya dia segera mendekati kekasih tampannya, namun suara serak Taekwoon menghentikannya.

"Berhenti Jung Hakyeon, aku mohon berhenti dan segera keluar dari kamar ini," suara parau Taekwoon penuh permohonan.

" _Ania_ … kau kesakitan dan aku akan mengobatimu!"

"Aish… JUNG HAKYEON!"

" _ANIA_! KALAU KAU TIDAK MENJELASKAN ADA APA DENGANMU JANGAN HARAP AKU MAU KELUAR DARI SINI!, dan apa-apaan itu Jung Hakyeon" Hakyeon menatap tajam Taekwoon yang tengah mengerang menahan sakit. Tak urung wajah Hakyeon merona juga mendengar sebutan Taekwoon padanya, namun itu tetap membuatnya bahagia, membuatnya tersenyum sendiri dengan bodohnya

"Erhmm…" erangan kesakitan terdengar lagi membuat Hakyeon dasar dari pikirannya dan semakin khawatir. "Jackson sialan!," maki Taekwoon sepenuh hati.

"Jackson?"

"Hm… _gorilla_ sialan itu memberikanku minuman soda tadi saat kami mengobrol. Argh!" erangan kembali terdengar, Taekwoon melihat kekasih manisnya hampir berlari mendekatinya kalau saja dia tak member isyarat dengan tangannya untuk berhenti. Bisa bahaya kalau namja manis nan berisik itu mendekat padanya.

"Memang apa yang salah dengan minuman itu Taekwoonie?"

"Hah…," menghela nafas lemah Taekwoon memandang Hakyeon, "Ada obat perangsang dalam minuman itu," lirih Taekwoon. Wajahnya yang sudah memerah tambah memerah mengatakan hal itu. Taekwoon menatap Hakyeon yang terbengong setelah mendengar penjelasannya.

"Ck! Sekarang kau sudah tau. Ku mohon keluarlah, akan sangat berbahaya kalau kau berada disekitarku. Kunci dari luar."

Sementara Hakyeon, setelah mendengar ucapan lirih Taekwoon wajahnya langsung memerah. Dia berbalik dan berjalan menuju pintu perlahan.

Cklek

Blam

Klik

Suara pintu yang terbuka dan tertutup dengan pelan serta suara kunci membuat Taekwoon menengadah, namun dia malah menemukan kekasih manisnya yang tengah menatapnya dengan wajah yang merona parah.

Manis! Pikir Taekwoon.

"Taek-taekwoonie, a-aku akan membantumu," lirihnya seraya menundukkan wajahnya.

" _M-mwo_?"

"A-aku akan membantumu. Bu-bukankah kita sepasang kekasih sekarang. Kau … ehem… kau boleh melakukannya," sialan… ini memalukan sekali, pikir Hakyeon.

"Ehem…," Taekwoon berdehem, tenggorokannya langsung mongering mendengar ajakan kekasihnya. "Kau serius?"

Hakyeon mengangguk yakin. "Aku tak akan berhenti setelah aku memulainya _love_ ," lagi Hakyeon mengangguk penuh keyakinan.

Taekwoon berjalan menghampiri kekasihnya, meraih dagu kekasihnya dengan jemari panjangnya, mengelus lembut wajah Hakyeon yang memerah malu. Dia tersenyum lembut kemudian menariknya kedalam pelukannya. Sebisa mungkin ditahannya nafsunya untuk menyerang kekasihnya. Diantara nafsunya yang meningkat akibat obat perangsang, dia masih mampu menggunakan logikanya. "Aku akan melakukannya sendiri, aku tak ingin menyakitimu. Tak ingin melakukannya dibawah pengaruh obat sialan ini. Keluarlah sekarang _love_ , aku tak ingin saat pertama kali kita melakukannya aku berada di bawah pengaruh obat perangsang sialan ini," dikecupnya dengan lembut kening Hakyeon. Senyum lembut tetap terukir di wajahnya yang menahan sakit. "Saat pertama kali kita melakukannya nanti, aku ingin menjadikannya sangat berkesan untuk kita."

Hakyeon memandang Taekwoon penuh haru, sungguh dia sangat terharu sekaligus bahagia mendengar ucapan kekasihnya. Ditengah hasratnya yang meningkat kekasih tampannya ini masih mampu menggunakan logikanya. Dia memeluk Taekwoon erat, membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang kekasihnya. Hangat, pikirnya. Dia mendongak dan memandang Taekwoon yang tengah menatapnya dengan senyum lembutnya, "Kau membuatku terharu Taekwoonie, dan membuatku semakin menyayangi dan semakin mencintaimu lagi. Bahkan disaat seperti ini, disaat nafsumu sedang tinggi kau masih memikirkan hal yang terbaik buatku. Aku semakin mencintai _love_. Hm… baiklah, aku akan keluar, _hwaiting_ Taekwoonie," serunya dan langsung berlari keluar.

Cklek

Brak

Taewoon hanya tersenyum mendengar semangat dari kekasih manisnya. " _Gorilla_ sialan! _Just wait my revenge_!" desisnya mengerikan.

Cklek

Taekwoon kembali menatap kearah pintu yang terbuka, wajah manis kekasihnya yang merona menyembul di sana, mengerutkan kening Taekwoon menatap kekasihnya itu penuh tanya.

"Kau boleh membayangkanku Taekwoonie," lirihnya.

BRAKK

Pintu yang malah itu tertutup dengan sangat keras, meninggalkan Taekwoon yang bengong dengan tidak elitnya. Tak lama kemudian dia menyeringai menyadari ucapan kekasihnya. "Aku memang akan membayangkanmu love, membayangkanmu mendesahkan namaku saat aku menumbukmu dengan keras."

Hah~~~

Ternyata Taekwoon MESUM!

.

#

.

 _THE END_

.

#

.

Hahahaha… niatnya bikin rate 'M' eh… ternyata malah jadinya begono, ya ampun LeoN seakan mengejar saya kemana saja sampe kemimpi seolah meminta saya untuk segera membuatkan mereka fanfic rate MESUM.

ahahaha... tapi saya belum siap menistakan mereka, terutama Leo... adwaeeeeee TT_TT

Adegannya mereka itu betul-betul terlihat nyata dimata saya, hah… kumohon bersabar LeoN-ah, saya akan membuatnya nanti -_-"!

Dan satu lagi masalah baru saya, kalau biasanya author itu punya judul dulu baru menentukan plot setelah itu menulis cerita, nah kalo saya membuat plot dan cerita kelar baru kebingungan di judul. Setiap selesai nulis pasti mikir "Judulnya apaan ya yang cocok?" -_-"

Kalau judul di atas tidak cocok, bisakah bantu saya member judul baru untuk cerita ini. Hehe… piss #bows

.

.

Maafkan saya buat author LeoN yang lain, saya belum bisa baca bahkan review... kegiatan sekolah kebanyakan ueeyyyy. insya Allah saya akan baca dan review^^. **BIG THANKS** buat

.

 **"HRYeon, yeobi, sugarplum137, Kim Eun Seob, Junghakyeon69, suyanq, lupaakun, NichanJung, FTafsih, CintaHakYeon, , NNNN, laxyovrds"**

.

yang udah review. dan untuk update insya Allah seminggu sekali pasti saya update^^.


End file.
